


Overtime

by sunshineandeyebrows



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Aftercare, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Begging, Butt Slapping, Cock Rings, Dirty Talk, Dom/sub, Dry Orgasm, Face-Fucking, Fainting, Humiliation, I Can't Believe I Wrote This, Leather Kink, Leather gloves, M/M, Masochism, Safeword Use, Slut Shaming, Smut, What Have I Done, a mention of whipping coz i will never let ty live down the whiplash explanation, also mentions of blood and fisting, but i will go and throw myself the fuck away now, cock stepping, disgusting fluff at the end you've been warned, dont judge me its because of black on black, enjoy this filth you animals, im not respnsible for his damn sexy ass messing me up, its all because of jaehyun giving off big dick energy in irregular office, jaehyun slams ty's head on the desk so a warning for that, just for a sec, mentions of handjobs and blowjobs, taeyong calls jaehyun sir because i said so, taeyong is an attention whore, why isn't this a tag, with the gloves shut up
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-08
Updated: 2018-10-08
Packaged: 2019-07-28 08:46:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,634
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16238165
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sunshineandeyebrows/pseuds/sunshineandeyebrows
Summary: There is some unfinished paperwork sitting behind Jaehyun on the desk, and Taeyong still has trouble throwing it out of his mind. He hates leaving work unfinished. Jaehyun is perfectly aware of that fact. It's the main reason he showed up in here and told Taeyong to get out of his chair, calmly leading him to the stool and demanding no protest. He loves checking how much time it takes him to replace all thoughts of work with thoughts of him in Taeyong's head.





	Overtime

**Author's Note:**

> i'd like to say this is all Jaehyun's fault, don't @ me

Taeyong moves his hands experimentally, but they're secured with bondage tape Jaehyun pulled out of his pocket like it was a completely normal thing to carry around. Taeyong wets his lips, heart beating heavily in his chest, as he's looking up at Jaehyun in anticipation.

Jaehyun tilts his head to the side, a single lock of hair escaping from his immaculate, slicked back hairdo. His eyes are shining in the disappearing light of day. He's leaning back on Taeyong's desk, hands in the pockets of his slacks, relaxed, long legs crossed at the ankles. It's that time of day when there is no one else at the office, sky darkening quickly with city lights already glimmering beneath. Jaehyun looks stunning with that background, powerful.

Taeyong squirms on the stool Jaehyun sat him on, impatient and already hot with the bare thought of what's about to happen.

"I told you not to move," Jaehyun drawls quietly.

There is this faux casual tone to his voice Taeyong learned to be cautious with. It hides secrets, it can get freezing and condescending as quickly as a snap of fingers.

Taeyong stills, swallowing heavily. There is some unfinished paperwork sitting behind Jaehyun on the desk, and Taeyong still has trouble throwing it out of his mind. He hates leaving work unfinished. Jaehyun is perfectly aware of that fact. It's the main reason he showed up in here and told Taeyong to get out of his chair, calmly leading him to the stool and demanding no protest. He loves checking how much time it takes him to replace all thoughts of work with thoughts of him in Taeyong's head.

Taeyong knows he has to provoke him for anything to happen, though. Jaehyun is the most patient man Taeyong has ever met. He doesn't have any problem dealing with a sleep deprived Taeyong in a working frenzy. He never in his life got irritated at his computer freezing. Once, he got Taeyong hard just by looking at him for so long, Taeyong eventually begged to be touched.

"I have work, Jaehyun-ah-" Taeyong starts, but doesn't dare move anymore.

"Get on the floor," Jaehyun cuts in and Taeyong's breath hitches, spine prickling immediately. " _Now_ ," Jaehyun snaps when Taeyong takes too long.

Taeyong falls to his knees, sitting on his heels, dress pants folding uncomfortably over his bent legs. The tape lets him adjust his arms, and he's suddenly irritated that Jaehyun left his shirt on, having only rolled up the sleeves. It's starting to stick to his skin.

Jaehyun is staring at him with an unreadable expression.

"You love this, don't you," he says lowly. He knows exactly when to speak. His timing is perfect, just enough tense silence to have Taeyong worked up, not enough to make it awkward. "On your knees like this, responding to my every order without protest."

Jaehyun didn't even touch him yet, except for tying him up, and Taeyong is already half hard, itchy in his slowly heating up skin and smart clothes.

"Answer me," Jaehyun commands and Taeyong gulps.

"Y-Yes," he says, staggering on this one word in a truly embarrassing manner.

A thought of his employees seeing him now strikes him suddenly and shame twists his gut, searing hot.

" _Yes_?" Jaehyun repeats, that faux casual tone completed with a mocking smirk.

And Taeyong hates this moment the most every time Jaehyun does this, because it forces him to completely abandon his pride. It's like flipping a slightly rusted switch, never easy, but always satisfying in the end.

"…Yes, sir," Taeyong mutters finally, his voice hoarse.

"That's what I thought," Jaehyun comments like they're talking about what to have for dinner. "Come here."

Taeyong doesn't even try to stand up. He's forgotten about any and all work already, Jaehyun effectively shutting out the outside world from their own. Taeyong moves forward on his knees, slightly awkward, the tape and his tailored pants obscuring his movements. There is also the fact that he's almost completely hard by this point and the material of his clothes rubbing on his crotch does not make approaching Jaehyun easier.

"Stop," Jaehyun says.

Taeyong is less than a foot away from him now and it's nearly not enough, but he doesn't whine for Jaehyun to touch him like he really wants to.

"What's this?" Jaehyun muses, his eyes sparkling, as he raises his leg slightly just to press the front of his shoe down on Taeyong's cock. "You're so filthy, talking about work one minute and getting hard from crawling on the floor the next."

Taeyong can't stop the pathetic sound that squeezes out of his throat, the pressure of Jaehyun's foot something he desperately needed, even when he would much rather have Jaehyun's hands on him.

"You get off on that, don't you," Jaehyun's voice drops to a low rumble. "I bet I could make you cum just with stepping on you, like a dirty slut deserves. How about that?"

"Yes," Taeyong whimpers immediately and Jaehyun rubs him harder with his shiny, expensive shoe. "P-Please!"

Jaehyun leans down suddenly, grabbing Taeyong's tie and tugging until their faces are close enough for their breaths to mingle. For a second, Taeyong expects a kiss, but Jaehyun only smiles, dangerous and condescending.

"You're telling me I should make you cum first?" he asks very evenly, the pressure on Taeyong's cock almost painful now.

"No," Taeyong breathes immediately, sparks of adrenaline shooting in his blood, heart hammering in his chest. "I-I didn't mean-" Jaehyun can reduce him to blabbering mess in seconds.

"So you'll be good and wait for your turn?" Jaehyun asks, straightening but never letting go of his tie.

Taeyong's breath is staggering and he tenses up to hold the uncomfortable position Jaehyun forced him into. His neck is starting to ache from the way Jaehyun is pulling on it, his foot still keeping Taeyong planted on the floor firmly.

"Yes, sir," Taeyong manages through squeezed throat and Jaehyun immediately loosens the hold.

His foot disappears from Taeyong's crotch and Taeyong is torn between slumping in relief and searching for the friction again.

"Convince me to let you suck my cock," Jaehyun says and it's absolutely obscene how casual he looks while spouting those words.

Taeyong's mouth waters at the thought, his stomach twisting and turning with arousal. He's so hard he's leaking into his underwear.

"I can make you feel so good," Taeyong starts and his throat clicks when he swallows, dried up. "You know I can, please let me suck you off," he's whining by now, completely fixated on the idea already, like it wasn't Jaehyun's in the first place, but his own. "Fuck my throat, I just, please, I need it, I-"

"You need it," Jaehyun interrupts with a raised eyebrow.

Taeyong feels a shiver run down his spine.

"No, sir, I just wanna make you feel good," he breathes, desperate, rushed. "Please let me, please-"

"Oh?" Jaehyun loosens his belt slowly, ignoring Taeyong's bitten off whimper, like it's all amusing to him. "Really? Just make me feel good? That does sound pretty nice, I think I'll let you do it."

Taeyong sighs almost in relief when Jaehyun opens the fly of his pants and moves his underwear out of the way. He's not hard, not like Taeyong is, but Taeyong can fix that quickly and he tries not to stumble once Jaehyun tugs on his tie. He doesn't have his hands to use for support, but he makes do with opening his mouth to suck on the head of Jaehyun's cock eagerly.

Jaehyun must get bored with him after a while of Taeyong coaxing him into full hardness and fists Taeyong's hair to slip his cock into Taeyong's mouth as far as it will go and then a bit more. Taeyong gags, his throat protesting at the intrusion, and it feels so fucking good. There is saliva sliding down his chin and his eyes water immediately, and then Jaehyun rolls his hips. Taeyong scrambles not to stop breathing, relaxing his jaw as best as he can. Jaehyun's fingers are unforgiving in his hair, his other hand still pulling on the tie wound tightly around Taeyong's neck. Taeyong's knees are starting to get sore on the hard floor of his office, his cock throbbing, neglected in his fitted slacks. His head is fuzzy, eyes shutting on their own.

"Don't you dare close them," Jaehyun orders, finally affected now, breath heavy, and Taeyong snaps his eyes open instantly, tears slipping down his face. "You should see yourself right now," Jaehyun huffs, thrusting shallowly and quickly into Taeyong's mouth, and Taeyong chokes on a moan, so turned on it's almost painful, tuned in only to Jaehyun's words and Jaehyun's touches, craving more, craving everything. "Taking it like the little whore that you are," Jaehyun chuckles breathily and it sends shocks of electricity straight to Taeyong's cock. "I bet I could get you to cum like this, untouched," Taeyong whines, but it's cut off by Jaehyun's thrusts. "You like that idea, don't you," Jaehyun pulls on his hair enough to slip out of Taeyong's mouth. "Next time, then," he throws casually and Taeyong lets out a high, strung out sound.

Jaehyun leans down again, this time to take the tie off and throw it on the floor next to them. Taeyong tries to even out his breathing, his throat screaming out in delicious pain. Jaehyun grabs his shoulder to hoist him up to his feet, Taeyong's knees buckling under him a bit. Jaehyun steadies him until he can stand properly.

"You're so pretty like this," Jaehyun praises, voice low, knuckles wiping the tears on Taeyong's cheek and Taeyong leans into the touch like he's starved, his stomach swooping at the words. "Completely wrecked by my cock, so needy and messed up."

Taeyong whimpers again, wound up so much, it feels like he can snap in half any moment, hyperaware of his hard-on pressing uncomfortably against his pants. Jaehyun coos at him, patronizing in a way that makes Taeyong squirm with shame. Jaehyun reaches down to unzip Taeyong's slacks, his fingers flitting over Taeyong's erection. Taeyong bucks up into his hand, but Jaehyun only chuckles and withdraws it. He doesn't warn Taeyong in any way before pulling his pants and underwear down to his thighs in one swift motion. Taeyong hisses, but he doesn't have the time to do anything else, because Jaehyun spins him around to plant Taeyong's head hard on his own desk.

Everything spins, the ache spreading through his skull is dull and sweet, buzzing.

"Are you still with me?" Jaehyun makes sure quickly and when Taeyong nods, he's rewarded with a slap to his ass that makes his skin tingle. He moans shamelessly. "Color?" Jaehyun asks.

Taeyong zones out a bit thinking about Jaehyun slapping him again and he's slow with his answer. Jaehyun tugs on his hair.

"Color," he repeats, voice goosebumps inducing.

"Pink," Taeyong rasps, finding the cold surface of his desk a momentary relief on his heated face.

Jaehyun slaps him again, on the other cheek, and Taeyong sucks in air sharply. Jaehyun's fingers smooth over the abused skin, light, and then disappear completely. Taeyong waits impatiently, hyperfocused on every itching part of his body, on his hands slowly going numb behind his back, on his cock pressed to the side of the desk. He doesn't dare ask for Jaehyun to touch him again, doesn't dare rut against the side of the hard wood. It's difficult to swallow, his throat sore. He's dizzy. He wouldn't mind, if Jaehyun banged his head on the desk again, but he knows, in the quickly shrinking rational part of his mind, that Jaehyun won't do it. He's never been very big on messing with Taeyong's head, in case he injured him seriously. He doesn't have much problem with the rest of Taeyong's body, though, so it's all good. Taeyong still sometimes daydreams about that time Jaehyun bought a whip and the first time he used it was on Taeyong's thighs. It was during Christmas break and Taeyong couldn't wear anything other than loose sweats for four days. He came three times that night.

"I brought something you like," Jaehyun murmurs, leaning over him, warm breath spreading on Taeyong's shoulder and neck.

Taeyong shivers in anticipation, his hips twitching helplessly. Jaehyun didn't seem to have anything else than the bondage tape when he strode into Taeyong's office, but to be fair, Taeyong didn't get a good look in those first few seconds. He doesn't have to wait long to get an answer. Jaehyun reaches down between his legs and Taeyong almost cries when he gives his straining erection two long strokes, but quickly chokes on it when he realizes Jaehyun only did it to put a cock ring on him.

"No, come on!" Taeyong whines. "Please, don't do this, I'll be good, I'll wait until you let me, come on!"

Jaehyun's fingers are quick to tighten in his hair painfully.

"Are you questioning my choices?" Jaehyun asks coldly and Taeyong thinks there must be fresh tears on his face.

"N-No, sir," he whimpers. "I'm sorry, I'm sor- please, I can't, I can't take it, I'm-"

"Of course you can," Jaehyun punctuates his words with another slap to Taeyong's ass, harder this time.

Taeyong lets out a sob, now definitely crying, his nerve endings on fire.

"Shh," Jaehyun hums sweetly and then Taeyong finds out what he meant by something Taeyong liked.

The feeling of leather on his skin raises goosebumps all over his back, makes his breath hitch, pools more heat low in his gut, shuts off his brain entirely. Blood seems to be pulsating in his veins. His throat feels like sandpaper, dry and sore. His ass aches.

Cold liquid drips between his cheeks, but he doesn't have the mind or the strength to flinch, his reaction limited to a quiet hiss. Jaehyun moves his leather clad hand down his back, plays with the lube a little, rubs it around, and then pushes a finger into Taeyong.

Taeyong's whole focus zeroes in on the feeling and he must do something, snap his hips, make a sound, because Jaehyun's lips are suddenly soft on his neck.

"See, what if I do this," he whispers and crooks the finger just right to hit Taeyong's prostate.

Taeyong blanks out, the heat in his stomach spreading through his entire body like wildfire, spasms wrecking him, and it should be satisfying, but he falls back down on the desk with heavy pants and frustration crawling under his skin, still achingly hard.

"Liar," Jaehyun snaps and his gloved hand lands on Taeyong's ass with much more precision and intent than all the previous slaps. Taeyong sobs quietly again, everything tingly and fuzzy around the edges, too many emotions swirling around in his chest to distinguish them. "You told me you'd wait," Jaehyun's voice is heavy, not nearly as controlled as at the beginning of this. "You'd have come, if I didn't stop you with the toy."

Taeyong is too far gone to feel sorry about it. Everything he can think about now is a proper orgasm. He can't even feel his arms anymore and it doesn't really matter. Jaehyun's finger disappears and Taeyong mewls at the loss.

"You're disappointed now?" Jaehyun snarls, his words echoing in Taeyong's head, his dark amusement making Taeyong's toes curl. "You lied to me and you're fucking disappointed?"

Jaehyun doesn't curse. He doesn't curse on a normal basis when he's his sweet, polite, efficient self. He doesn't curse when stepping on Taeyong's cock and calling him a slut. Taeyong feels a mix of dread and delight whenever he drives Jaehyun to cursing, because neither of them never knows how it's going to end. Right now, Jaehyun isn't touching him at all and Taeyong's slipping. If not for Jaehyun's words, he'd be completely gone.

"And now you want me to touch you, don't you?" Jaehyun's voice is hard like steel. "How shameless can you be? You'd take about anything I wanted to do to you right now. What if I wiped you dry off the lube and fisted that little, tight ass of yours with these gloves on? What if I made your pretty thighs bleed?" 

Taeyong is letting out all kinds of pathetic sounds now, because he would let him do all of that, he'd let Jaehyun do every nasty thing he could come up with, if only it meant he didn't leave him hanging in this state, like he's doing now. Jaehyun knows that. 

"What if I left you here and forbade you to move?" this question is different, lacks the anger, the condescending amusement. It's dark and it makes Taeyong choke on his sobs, shake his head vehemently. "No? You could stay here like this the whole night and I would just watch you and keep you on edge until someone came in in the morning," the image is terrifying, but Taeyon gets off on it nonetheless, like the messed up pervert he is. "You ever think about that? About your employees seeing you with your ass in the air, pathetic and stepped on by your _secretary_? The youngest, most successful CEO in Seoul, crawling on his knees just because someone who makes him coffee told him to do it? You ever think about me slapping you so hard, you would feel it for days during meetings? About you limping around and flinching every time your pants brush against your ass? Everyone would know, Taeyong, and you would remember it at random during work. Do you ever think about that?"

Taeyong doesn't know, if he's supposed to answer, so he doesn't, but the leather on Jaehyun's hand catches on his skin, twists in his hair and pulls.

"N-No!" Taeyong cries desperately, relieved at the forceful touch, even when it leaves his scalp pulsing with pain.

Another slap to his ass, the strongest so far, but no surprise there, Jaehyun never goes down on strength, only increases it. It's still not the hardest he's ever hit Taeyong, though.

"Another lie," Jaehyun decides and his finger is back in Taeyong's ass, without a warning or a warm-up. The stretch burns, but not enough to prevent Taeyong from sitting, as far as he can tell. He forgets it as soon as Jaehyun adds another one and starts scissoring them quickly. "Tell me the truth or I'll go through with it for real. Do you think about it?"

"…Yes, sir," Taeyong sobs and Jaehyun rewards him with three digits pushing into him, the leather a foreign sensation inside of him, but so amazing.

The gloves aren't thin, working him apart more effectively than Jaehyun's bare fingers. He doesn't know, if Jaehyun misses his prostate on every thrust on purpose, or if he can't easily find it with a thick layer over his hands, but Taeyong whines, strung out and high-pitched, rolling his hips to make him press on it.

"You told me you'll be good," Jaehyun growls, landing another hit on Taeyong's ass, stilling his movements completely.

Taeyong is sobbing uncontrollably now, frustrated to the point of biting his lip until it bleeds, just so he can feel something stronger than Jaehyun's fingers, just to distract himself from the pain of his erection pressed into the desk. Jaehyun's fingers withdraw and Taeyong slumps down, his crying sounding more like hiccups with the shortness of his breath. Jaehyun slides one hand down his back, over his sensitive asscheeks, shushing him for a moment until Taeyong can catch a deeper breath.

"Color?" Jaehyun asks, biting down on Taeyong's lower back.

"Pink," Taeyong croaks.

Jaehyun slams into him without a pause. Taeyong moans loudly, toes curling, the feeling of being full and used messing up the little clarity he managed to put together when Jaehyun let him catch a breath.

He's barely coherent by now, but he still tries, the sensations making his body scream for release.

" _Please_ ," he rasps, voice breaking immediately. Jaehyun pulls out just to thrust into him again, hard and quick. Taeyong momentarily loses his train of thought, but the heat building urgently in his gut makes him remember. "Please, take it- take it off, let me cum, p-please, I can't- I'm- I'm begging you, shit, _Jaehyun_!"

Jaehyun's hips stutter and Taeyong whimpers quietly, completely fucked up. Jaehyun reaches between his legs and takes the cock ring off, but doesn't give him time to slump in relief, thrusting just right to drive straight into Taeyong's prostate. Stars errupt somewhere behind Taeyong's eyelids, lightnings cracking through his blood, reaching the very ends of his fingers and toes. Orgasm rips through him so suddenly, he doesn't manage to warn Jaehyun, and then he has no idea what actually happens.

Taeyong blinks his eyes open to Jaehyun's strong jaw and for a few seconds, he's just floating, weightless. His body reminds him of its presence slowly, one thing at a time. First, he feels the sting in his ass, but it's dull and manageable at worst. The small of his back is sore and so is his throat. His head hurts a bit, but it's comparable to an everyday headache. His hands are prickling, but they're not numb anymore, lying lifelessly in his lap. He's still naked from the waist down, and still mostly covered in his own cum, but it's not his shirt that covers his quickly cooling skin.

"I can't believe you didn't have a spare here," Jaehyun huffs, holding Taeyong in his arms like he could break, even though they both know that's not possible. "You with me now? Anything hurt too bad?"

"No, I'm fine," Taeyong rasps. His voice is awful. "But you held back."

"I did," Jaehyun nods. "You hate getting distracted while working," his voice sounds amused and Taeyong kind of wants to see the grin on his face, but is too tired to raise his head. "If you want me to do it properly, you have to take a few days off."

There is no humor behind the words anymore and Taeyong suspected where this whole scene was going, but he so doesn't feel like continuing the argument about him taking a rest from work right now.

"We've talked about this, I can't, not right now," he says quietly with a sigh.

"You blacked out for almost five minutes, hyung," Jaehyun says very evenly.

"That's because you-"

"Don't say it's because of the sex," Jaehyun cuts him off immediately. "I didn't do nearly enough for you to pass out like that and we're both perfectly aware of that."

Taeyong doesn't answer, snuggling a little into Jaehyun's neck, too weak to argue.

"At least go back home to sleep," Jaehyun murmurs, running his fingers through Taeyong's hair soothingly. "You know this isn't healthy. And I miss you."

Taeyong melts right there, fucked out and gross, slumped uselessly into Jaehyun's slightly bigger form, exhausted from the lack of sleep and fantastic sex his even more fantastic boyfriend just served him.

"I will," Taeyong promises. "I really want a bath right now, so you can be proud of yourself. You accomplished figuratively dragging me home. Congratulations."

"Next step was to drag you very not-figuratively," Jaehyun says, satisfied with what was probably supposed to be funny.

Taeyong chuckles lowly, but stops quickly, because his throat burns.

"You're doing that paperwork for me," he threatens, but Jaehyun only shrugs and shuffles them around, so he can plant a soft kiss on Taeyong's lips.

Taeyong loves getting humiliated and used by him, but he loves Jaehyun showering him in affection after that even more. The transition between the two Jaehyuns is incredible and almost shocking. Taeyong relishes in it, letting Jaehyun pamper him all he wants after throwing him around forcefully.

"I love you and your little, workaholic ass," Jaehyun says against his lips, licking them softly where Taeyong's teeth broke the skin.

It stings in the best way and Taeyong's heart swells at the words. He moves his hands to hold Jaehyun's face and it's difficult to make them function after having them tied for so long, but it's worth it when Jaehyun sighs happily into his mouth. Taeyong is very glad he bought such a spacious chair for his office, because they both easily fit.

"Did you cum?" he asks when Jaehyun pulls away to mouth on his jaw.

Jaehyun huffs a laugh into his skin, raising his head to look at Taeyong, his eyes sparkling. It's almost night, city lights the only thing letting them see each other's faces.

"You're incredible," Jaehyun says and Taeyong feels his cheeks get hot, which is ridiculous considering what they just did.

He's never quite gotten used to compliments, though, so he accepts his weirdness without getting too deep into the unconventional reactions of his body.

"I didn't," Jaehyun grins when Taeyong doesn't answer. "But we can take care of that at home."

Taeyong nods, honestly too tired to do anything else probably for at least an hour or two.

"Can we take a nap when we get there?" he asks and Jaehyun coos at him, but it's so much different than when he does it while slapping Taeyong's ass.

"Sure we can," he agrees, helping Taeyong get to his feet. "That nap will probably end tomorrow, though."

"I'm not that tired," Taeyong protests indignantly, letting Jaehyun dress him in the sweats he keeps in the office for emergencies.

He is. He's out as soon as Jaehyun carries him out of the bathroom, dried properly, and dumps him on their bed. Jaehyun's not mad at him the next day, but maybe it's because Taeyong wakes up at six, spends twenty minutes watching Jaehyun sleep and decides to wake him up with a hand on Jaehyun's dick. He regrets that his throat still feels too sore for him to wake Jaehyun up with his mouth on his dick only a bit. He would regret it more, but it gives them a great opportunity to make out, still sleepy, with bad breath and everything, and Taeyong does love kissing Jaehyun's plush lips.

Jaehyun cums into his hand, biting into Taeyong's shoulder, and they trudge to the bathroom to take a shower, where Jaehyun ends up on his knees, mouth full and water dripping down his face. Taeyong shouts when he cums down his throat and spends the next minute coughing up the water that got into his lungs in the moment. Jaehyun spends it laughing at him and then they make breakfast.

"Let's go on a trip," Jaehyun suggests, sipping on his coffee in bliss.

"A trip?" Taeyong repeats, blinking at him in surprise, because he was very focused on his rice.

"Yeah," Jaehyun shrugs and his dimples show in his smile. Taeyong instinctively smiles back. "For the New Year's. This shitload of work should be done with by then. We could go to Japan, I wanna soak in an onsen."

Taeyong considers this, but he doesn't really have an argument against it. Jaehyun is the one in charge of his schedule, he always knows what's he's talking about when it comes to lull in the workload and Taeyong trusts him with organizing his time like he never trusted anyone else.

"You think we'll see monkeys?" he asks, already excited at the prospect.

He heard they steal people's stuff and like to bathe in the onsens, too.

Jaehyun laughs beautifully at that and Taeyong smiles at him fondly.

"I love you and your stupid ass laugh," he says quietly.

Jaehyun grabs his hand over the table, mirth dancing in his eyes, and Taeyong has one of those moments when he wonders how he got so lucky. Sunlight reflecting the affection in Jaehyun's eyes tells him he's not the only one immersed in that kind of thoughts.

**Author's Note:**

> whoever survived - congrats, because i sure fcking didn't


End file.
